


Huey Lewis & The Phantoms

by Thee_Maxwell



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Movie Night, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thee_Maxwell/pseuds/Thee_Maxwell
Summary: “Jules, is this what I think it is?” Not seeing what movie Luke was holding up, Julie just cocked her head and asked, “What, one of my mom’s cheesy movies?”Luke shook his head, shoving the old DVD in Julie’s face. “Tell me it’s what I think it is.”“Back to the Future?”OrThe gang have a movie night.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Huey Lewis & The Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN YOU CAN NOT CONVINCE ME THAT LUKE DIDN'T LOVE BACK TO THE FUTURE AS A CHILD. Also PLEASE tell me someone understands the title reference. I was going to do "Julie Molina & The Phantoms" but that didn't feel different enough from the show's title.
> 
> That said uh, I've had a few requests to be nicer to the boys, so here we are, pure fluff.
> 
> Plot synopsis of Back To The Future if you haven't seen it: Marty McFly is sent back from 1985 to 1955 due to a terrorist shooting (I'm not kidding) in a parking lot. He accidentally meets his mom in an accident meant for his father, and as such, his mom begins to fall in love with Marty instead. So he goes to his Doc Emmet Brown, the scientist who invented time travel, to help him get back and fix everything. Turns out that his siblings are disappearing because he altered history, and he has to fix it before it's too late.
> 
> Also kind of spoilers for Back To The Future? I guess,,, but idk, it's a 35-year-old movie.

It was Friday night in the Molina household, and this particular Friday came with no homework for Julie and a resting day for the band. They had discussed what to use the extra time they had for, and while the group generally agreed on just hanging out around the house, it wasn't until Luke found a specific movie that they decided on a movie night.

He held it up to the light as if it was fake and would disappear from his hands. His head turned to Julie, excited like a child.

"Jules, is this what I think it is?" Not seeing what movie Luke was holding up, Julie just cocked her head and asked, "What, one of my mom's cheesy movies?" 

Luke shook his head, shoving the old DVD in Julie's face. "Tell me it's what I think it is."

"Back to the Future?" She responded, confused. Alex groaned from the corner of the room he was standing in, which caught Julie's attention, but it didn't seem to quell the enthusiasm radiating off of Luke. He grabbed her shoulders, startling her. "I think you mean one of the best movies to come out of the eighties."

She didn't fight Luke, instead opting to glance for help at Reggie and Alex, both of whom looked almost bored. Alex spoke up first, explaining, "Luke was obsessed with that movie when we were alive. Any time he got to pick something, that's what he'd go for." Reggie slowly nodded in agreement, verifying Alex's story.

Luke looked at the DVD case again, then looked back to Julie. "Can we please watch it? I mean, it's been 25 years since I've gotten the chance. Please?" He was doing that thing, the puppy-dog face that got Julie weak for the boy (even if she would never admit it), so she groaned and looked again to the other bandmates. 

"I'm cool watching it if you guys are." She didn't dislike the movie, in fact, she enjoyed it whenever she used to watch it, but it was another one of those things that she had done with her mom. It didn't sting the same as outright playing music used to, but the ache was still there. But it would also be nice to have an excuse to cuddle up with Luke. 

She saw Reggie shrug, and Alex looked indifferent. "It's a good movie. I'm down." Reggie called out. Alex was clearly in thought, though obviously not opposed to the idea of watching. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but also didn't want to push anything.

Luke, knowing his friend, almost bounced over to him and ruffled Alex's hair playfully. "I'm sure you can invite Willie over. It's not like he hasn't hung around before." Alex batted Luke's hand out of his hair but blushed at his friend reading him so clearly, before sheepishly looking over to Julie for permission. 

Julie startled, just a little bit, but immediately fired back with "Oh my god, of course, you can invite Willie! Not like my dad can see any of you anyways; he won't know if there's one more ghost in the house." She laughed awkwardly, but Alex was visibly brighter, so she knew she said something right. 

Luke swiveled back in her direction, knees bent, ready to bounce at Julie. "So, we clear to watch tonight?" Julie gives the 'duh' nod and says, "I'll get the family room all set up for it tonight," before taking the DVD from Luke.

Reggie dramatically groans, jokingly saying, "wow, not only do I have to third wheel, but I have to fifth wheel? What even needs a fifth wheel?"

So, all five of them were sharing the room. Julie had a bowl of popcorn and a blanket over herself but was using Luke's legs as a foot warmer, despite him being a ghost and having no actual warmth to give. Reggie was settled on the other side of the same couch but purposely found himself scooted as far away from the other two as he could. Willie and Alex were cuddled on a loveseat to the left of the couch, not quite sitting on each other, but almost.

The movie had been on the opening screen for a couple of minutes as they were waiting for everyone to settle in before playing. "Are we ready?" Julie asked. She got varying degrees of enthusiasm in nods, ranging from a single nod from Willie to Luke's nearly full-body nod. 

She pressed play, and after the opening credits rolled, the group was greeted with a chaotic room, with a radio commercial playing. The camera panned over to a door, where the main character, Marty McFly, entered. He asked if anyone was home and then went to a comically large amp, turning it on and raising everything to obscene levels. Luke kept smacking Julie's shoulder in anticipation, which she hit back.

"Dude, we're a minute in, and if you don't stop, that's all you're going to see." Luke crossed his arms and pouted, body turned away from Julie but still facing her. She just rolled her eyes. He quickly unfolded himself when Marty went to strum his guitar, resulting in him flying backward from the sound alone. 

"I've always wanted to do that!" he said, probably a little too loud. Julie could see Reggie out of the corner of her eye, miming what Luke was rambling about with his hand. Alex was making fun of Luke's body movements while whispering almost word-for-word what Luke was saying. Willie just chuckled at him and fiddled with the small curls at the end of his hair. 

When Luke's tangent finished, the movie was cutting away from a scene where Marty and his band had been turned away from whatever they were auditioning for. Marty and his girlfriend were walking away from school. They were just talking, but Luke's eyes were glued to the screen. 

Reggie shoved Luke's leg with his foot, getting his attention. "Looks like Julie has some competition, huh?" Reggie raised his eyebrows jokingly, but Luke just rolled his eyes and looked at Julie, who was blushing. "You're really into the girlfriend, huh?"

Alex let out a breathy laugh, startling everyone. "You kidding? He will never admit it, but one Mr. Marty McFly was the reason Luke figured out he wasn't straight." He barely got the last word out before a pillow went flying to his face. He went to dodge, but it just phased through him anyway. 

"Really? You were into 'Mr. Nobody Calls Me Chicken'? I mean, he does cuff his jeans," Willie cackled, "so you might have had a chance. If, you know, he was a real person and not a character."

"I don't understand how the jeans would...?" Alex looked at Willie and Julie, who were both laughing. Luke cut in, "but besides that, your boyfriend is literally a ghost who only you can see."

"Not the same."

"How is it not the same?"

Julie rolled her eyes and held out her hand for Luke to take. "Because," he laced their fingers together. "I can do this. Can you do that with a movie character?" Luke opened his mouth to retort before Reggie cut him off. "Hey, lovebirds, keep the chemistry for the stage, please. Some of us are trying to watch a movie that someone," he gave a look to Luke, "wanted to watch." Luke grumbled, turning back to the movie, but kept his hand with Julie's.

The group was surprisingly quiet for a while, with the exceptions of a few quips here and there, until they reached the scene after Marty's mom's dad hits Marty with his car. Alex elbows Willie and gives him a look. "George reminds me of someone I know." 

"Hey! I never spied on you from a tree. I prefer to stay on the ground."

"You didn't have to be so weird about it. And I was going to comment on how someone got hit by a car." Willie hit Alex's chest near his shoulders with the back of his hand.

"Alright, Hotdog, calm down. At least my death makes sense."

By the time their bickering had ended, the scene had changed again to Marty in a dark bedroom, with his young mom watching him sleep. Julie slowly crept her hand to cover Luke's eyes, knowing that the scene included Marty in his underwear. 

"Really?" Luke went to move her hand, but found it tougher than expected.

"Hush, child, it's inappropriate for you to watch." She was grinning, though, and let her arm down. He rolled his eyes but smiled when she looked at him. He grabbed a piece of popcorn from her bowl and threw it at her forehead. "What a brilliant response, Luke. Willie. Be glad you got the smart one." 

A loud "hey!" from Reggie followed, but Luke held his hand to Reggie and just whispered, "she's not wrong." 

Willie put his hands over Alex's ears before loudly stating, "He's not that smart either, he just has anxiety." Alex rolled his eyes as he pouted, spilling himself into Willie's lap and grabbing his hand, pulling it over his waist to hold him down. Both ended up shifted in the seat, Willie in the back, slightly diagonal, while Alex was fully horizontal, head and legs propped up by each of the armrests.

The movie moved to dinner, Marty clearly not fitting in with his family members. They were discussing how, in the 50s, the family had just gotten their first TV unit, when Marty explains that he has two. 

"Hey, old man, is that true?" Alex turned his head to face Willie. 

"Is what true? And I'm a year older than you, come on."

"That you wouldn't be able to afford two TVs back then."

Willie threatened to push Alex off of the loveseat, but his hand was being suffocated, so he relented. "I was born in the 60s, a decade after this takes place. How would I know?"

Julie shot up, turning to look at Willie, before busting out in laughter. "Oh my god, you're a boomer."

"Hey! I loathe that! And some people might consider these guys boomers, so your boyfriend is one, too!"

"He's young gen X, but okay, boomer."

"It's like they're speaking a different language," Reggie whispered to Luke, both leaning towards each other. "I know. It almost makes too much sense that we're watching a movie about time travel."

"Oh my god," Julie groaned, "you are not seriously trying to analyze movie night. You are such an English kid."

"My mom was an English Professor! What do you want from me?"

"I don't know, Patterson, what does the red of Mr. McFly's vest tell us?"

"Uh, that it was the 80s, and bright colors were all the rage?"

Julie shook her head, stopping herself from shoveling popcorn into her mouth. "But what does it make us feel?" Luke gave her a look and opened his mouth to respond before Reggie called out first, cutting him off. "You guys are so lost on each other."

"Are you just going to ignore Alex and Willie over there, on top of each other?" 

"They're at least silent, so I can pay attention to the movie that someone wanted to watch."

"Whatever."

He settled back down, watching as Marty found his way to Doc Brown's house, trying to convince him that he had time traveled back 30 years. Luke adjusted his position before muttering, "I'm just saying, 25 years and 30 years aren't all that different."

A chorus of "Luke!" rang out, but he continued anyway. 

"And I gotta say, the future isn't as cool as the sequel made it sound. I had hopes." Julie gave him that look, the one where he said something too stupid to warrant a response, and as such, he didn't get anything else. 

The movie slowed down a little afterward, with Marty just doing his best to try and set up his father and mother so that he and his siblings wouldn't disappear. This included antics, such as going through high school, and trying to get them together for the dance where they initially fell in love. 

At one point, Alex commented on the look that Marty was dressed in, which, at the time, was a cream button-up shirt (sleeves cuffed) that had blue and pink rectangles on it, a grey leather jacket, with red sleeves and collar, and some khakis, saying how sure, this is a look he doesn't blame Luke for being attracted to.

Luke denied he ever had an attraction to Marty, but his face was red and pouting again.

"It's okay, Luke," Willie started, stifling a laugh. "We all had someone. I was really into Luke Skywalker as a young, naive, eleven-year-old. Hollywood movies know what they're doing." 

Luke shook his head in disappointment. "You've got the wrong twin, but I guess I'll let it slide."

They made it to the dance scene, which, despite it not actually being the climax of the movie, might as well have been for Luke. He was nearly vibrating with excitement, something Julie couldn't have predicted to be so potent.

"It's just a dance. What's so exciting?"

Luke gasped, and Reggie and Alex both groaned in shared knowledge. 

"Why would you say that?"

"Just a dance?"

"There he goes. Good luck, Julie!"

"Babe, this is what got me into music! When Marty plays 'Johnny B Goode'? Cinema at its peak. I knew as soon as-"

"-He watched it, that music was for him." Reggie interrupted. Alex quietly thanked the bassist but fell silent again. "He fell in love with the guitar and pestered his parents about it until they got him one. Then he exclusively practiced that and 'The Power of Love' at first, but couldn't get it until several years later."

Julie looked between the two boys. Luke looked mildly irritated, but Reggie was indifferent and just shrugged. "It was one of the first things he told me when we met. And both of us were there when he figured it out." Julie nodded slowly, quietly letting out an elongated "okay," but continued to stew on the information for the rest of the movie.

Once the scene arrived, Luke all but jumped up, shredding the air guitar in his own rendition of the song. He sang out the guitar solo, which made Julie smile since she found herself doing that occasionally for some of their songs. 

Willie sat up, paying closer attention to both the movie and the performance in front of him. "You know, that makes a lot of sense." Alex gave him a look, asking for clarification.

"Well, when Caleb made you guys play the Orpheum," he started, met with grimaces at the mention of the event. "Sorry, touchy subject, but when you were performing, and Caleb was bringing you onto the stage, you had this specific walk you were doing. It wasn't just fighting. Partially, yeah, but you also looked like you were trying to mimic the walk that he does in the movie."

Alex and Reggie turned to each other, initially worried, but immediately followed by laughter. Julie cupped her hand to her mouth, not wanting to barge into the situation. Luke just froze, almost embarrassed. 

"You totally did, Luke, wow. Didn't know you had it in you." Alex teased, finally catching his breath after a few minutes of giggling. Luke shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"It was not on purpose, I swear." He sat back down on the couch, where Reggie gently rubbed his shoulder. "Sure it wasn't, bud." 

Luke glared at him. "No, I just."

"Subconsciously had to live out your dreams of being Marty McFly before you died? Again?" Julie asked, almost pitying. He looked into those eyes for just a second too long, knowing she could see right through him. 

"Yeah. I guess." 

Reggie patted his shoulder before laughing and turning to find that they had missed most of the rest of the movie. They were back in the 80s, the McFly household all nice, Marty's parents seemingly new people. 

It was soon over, but no one made any motions to get out of their seats. At least, no one currently living. Julie had to go take care of the popcorn bowl she had used.

The boys made small talk, mostly teasing Luke until she returned with a question.

"Okay, band proposition for you guys." 

"What's up?"

Julie braced her hands against the back of the couch, knowing they wouldn't say no, but fearing the answer regardless. "Would you guys want to do a cover of 'The Power of Love'? We can't really record it professionally, but we can post something on YouTube. It could be good for us."

She was met with a surprising lack of noise from Luke, so she looked down at the couch he had been sitting on before. His upper body was half off the furniture, arms open, and was intensly looking at Julie, trying to make eye contact. As soon as they did, he pulled himself back up to be at her eye level.

"You are amazing and incredible, and I am so lucky to have you." His eyes were earnest and sincere, but also ever so slightly shadowed with concern that the other two were going to deny. Alex shrugged, saying something about how it could be fun. Reggie was a little more excited since they hadn't played old music properly since dying.

Luke cheered, letting himself fall back onto the couch before, once again, tumbling onto the floor. 

Reggie looked at him, then to Julie. "Should I be worried? You broke Alex, then Luke. Is my turn coming soon?" Julie just chuckled in response, shaking her head. 

"Anyway, this has been fun, but I gotta get to bed; otherwise Papa Molina will not be happy with me in the morning. So. Shoo." She waved for them to leave, waiting until they all poofed out to finish cleaning up. 

Luke quickly came back, starling Julie in the process. "Hey, sorry, but." He grabbed her shoulders, then kissed her forehead. "Thank you. Really." 

He left before she could get her bearings in order, but she smiled to herself as she picked up the blanket she was using earlier. They were going to have fun with that song.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel inclined, I'd recommend watching the clip of Marty playing "Johnny B Goode", because I need other people to understand why I think that and Luke performing in the Orpheum have the same vibes, so uh, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1i5coU-0_Q
> 
> Also not mentioned in the story, but I definitely thought about it, is the parallel between Marty fading, and the jolts destroying the boys. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not used to writing straight fluff, so I hope it went well.


End file.
